An Encounter With Pearce
by madykz
Summary: I would really appreciate creative criticism, comments, and reviews. This book takes place a month after the end of, "The Fire". It focuses on Wisty and Pearce. Though some do not like bad boy Pearce, I find him filled with potential. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Also, the rating is teen however it is pretty kid friendly currently but will progress into T soon. ;D
1. Chapter 1

(So this story takes place after The Fire. Yeah... Okay then, that's all I have to say.)

It's been a month since the day Whit, Mom, Dad, and I have arrived home. I've been pretty busy lately, but then again, when am I not busy? Whit and I went around healing the last people with the Blood Plague after settling down the day that we all got back from the battle with The One. We've completed most of our obstacles now… Well except for me.

Well yeah, Whit still has a whole bunch of his relationship problems he's going through but me as well.

First off the weasel has been especially… how do I say it? Clingy. Yeah, that's the best way to say it. He kissed me in the car a few weeks ago, he's been asking me questions about myself, and he's been hugging me whenever he sees me.

In a way I feel kind of special. I kind of look forward to seeing him. I kind of like it.

I start playing with a bit of grass that I find on the edge of my green sneakers. I feel it dance and flutter on the edge of my fingers. And then focusing my energy I light my fingers on fire. I feel the control within me that has been growing stronger everyday recently. The grass burns up and I'm left with a feeling of self amusement. I glance around at the worn edges of my porch I'm sitting on and the beautiful sky that is mixing light blue, pink, orange, and dark blue into a picture perfect scene. The sun is just setting on the edge of the horizon and I close my eyes as I feel the last rays hit my face.

"You look content."

I look up to the see where the location of the voice came from. I move my face away from the sky and look at the hooded figure next to me. I jump with shock.

"Who are you and how long have you been there?!" I yell as I back myself into the wall of my house and start getting up and stepping away. I trip and end up falling on my back side.

The hooded figure starts chuckling and I feel my face red with embarrassment and anger.

Whoever he is, he's wearing a black plain hoodie, black well-fitted pants, and black combat boots that the N.O. wore….. Wait, if he has the N.O.'s boots he must have been part of their army!

My hands light on fire with rage and anger. "Who are you?" I bark sounding aggressive and threatening, just like I planned.

"Calm down, Wisteria. I just came here to talk." He pulls down his hoodie and I immediately recognize the perfect face, light blue eyes, blonde slicked back hair, and devious smile.

I stand up slowly and light myself on fire. "You're supposed to be dead…" I mutter hopelessly which just makes his grin grow wider revealing his perfectly model white teeth. I don't understand the emotions running through me. I feel anger; he's tried to kill me so many times. He's just been hurting me. I feel fear; his strong physical appearance and magic are force's to be reckoned with. I've seen them in action. However one feeling feels out of place. I feel relieved that he's alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I continue to stare at him for a minute and he just smirks cockily.

"So Wisteria, have you missed me?" He asks smugly.

"About as much as I miss The One." I can hear the lie in my voice and he looks as if he knows it's a lie as well. I want to get over these feelings within me. He's a monster. He's killed children. He's pure evil. Why do I enjoy his presence?

"Wisteria, you know that's a lie and so do I." _Darn. So he does know for sure._

"Aren't you afraid of me? I'm here all flamed up and you could be killed very quickly." I make my flames even more prominent as to support my case.

"Oh, are you? Last time I checked I almost killed you _and _your imbecile brother and now I'm even stronger than I was before. I'm much more powerful than The One ever was." He starts to stand up and I immediately tense every muscle in my body preparing for a fight. As I look up I realize it's already mostly dark and the first signs of stars are starting to come out.

He takes a step towards me and looks me in the eyes. I feel like his blue eyes can see into my soul. He chills me right down to the bone. "I know I am turning you on, Wisty, so can you please turn those flames off?"

My face flushes with embarrassment and shows weakness for a split second, and my flame follows as well. Then regained I muster up the best poker face I can find and with a confident voice I hiss at him, "Stay away from me and my family!"

Then he swiftly grabs my wrists and wraps his arms around me. I feel his lips brushing against my ears and his warm breath breathing on me. "I told you I have become more powerful. I can't even feel your flames. Then again, you wouldn't burn me, now would you?"

My muscles are tense, but with his voice and presence I feel weak. I just want to let him hold me in his arms. However, I know I can't let him do that. He's evil. He's horrible.

"Let go of me!" I start wiggling and trying to get out of his arms but he just starts embracing me from behind and wrapping his hands around my waist.

He starts laughing hard and I start to throw my arms everywhere and kicking like a little kid. I think his guard is down. If this jerk keeps coming back to haunt me he might actually have the power to compel me to do something I know I'll regret.

"Will you please let me go so I can see your eyes?" I try to make the most sweet and convincing voice as I can.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening he twirls me around and he bangs my back against the wall. He pushes his lips into mine and throws his tongue in my mouth. I keep my nervous hands on my sides but suddenly he grasps them and plants them on the wall above my head and I'm pinned there. He starts finding my tongue and it's like there's a little dance taking place inside our mouths. I open my eyes to find his perfect eyes closed and his long eyelashes right before my face. He has so let down his guard. This is my chance.

I bite his tongue and at the same time kick him between the legs. Instinctively he bends over slightly and releases my wrists. I give him an uppercut to the noes. He stumbles backwards his hand over his face and his eyes angry and filled with rage. I rush towards him and tackle him and he falls over the few stairs leading up to my porch. My knee lands in his stomach on the fall and I finally see him pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

So now there's just an unconscious Pearce in my grass and I'm not really sure what to do from this point on. Sure, he said he just wanted to talk, but he ended up kissing me which I don't really think counts as a form of discussion.

I stand up and dust myself off.

"What is all the commotion-…? Why is Pearce lying down awkwardly on our porch slightly?" Whit walks out of the front door of our house and glances back and forth between Pearce and I.

"Well, he popped out from nowhere and said he said he wanted to talk and then things got, uh, tricky." I can't help but stutter in explaining what happened just now.

"So is he dead?" Whit asks as he steps towards Pearce. "Because I can do the job."

"What if he had important information to say?" For some reason I don't Want Pearce dead.

"Wisty, come on! This is the guy that tried to kill us multiple times!" Whit grabs a handful of Pearce's sweatshirt, right above where his chest must be, and pulls his limp body up. Pearce's neck dangles helplessly to the side and his nose is visibly starting to bleed from the blow I delivered before.

I realize this is about to be over soon enough. I at least want to find out Pearce's true intentions of coming here. I need to convince Whit quickly, though.

"How about we just chain him up and question him?" I hurriedly say. Whit gives me a look that is shocked and he looks at me like a crazy person.

"We need to do something quickly, Wisty. Pretty soon he's gonna wake up and he's not gonna be a happy camper."

"Just trust me on this. Let's bring him to the garage and you can grab out the handcuffs and some rope and we'll get this all figured out."

Whit sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and then mutters, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. Thank you, Whit."


	4. Chapter 4

Pearce is hand-cuffed behind is back, and he's tied down, with multiple ropes, to a chair. Whit and I have been taking turns looking over him. I've been taking most of the daytime and Whit the nighttime. Recently Whit likes to spend his day with Janine. Sasha, Emmet, Janine, and especially Byron are opposed to Pearce's presence however after a long discussion I pushed them enough to agree to my plan of interrogating Pearce when he wakes up.

But he's been unconscious for two days. I'm starting to wonder if he will wake up. I didn't think I did much damage but his slumber is proving me wrong.

"No, no, no, no…" Pearce mutters as I sit across the room from him. I've noticed his tendency to talk during his sleep. His forehead is breaking into a sweat so I walk across towards him and I grab the wet towel in the bucket of ice and cold melted water that I've been keeping on the floor and I place it on his forehead. I study his face. He has his perfect features however his nose, which I'm sure I might have broken, is slightly angled a bit off…

Suddenly his eyes flicker open. "Get your dirty hands off of me!" He yells and the sudden noise makes me immediately drop my hand.

"Where am? I'll kill you all!" He viciously starts trying to break the handcuffs and he starts shaking the chair as he tries to escape the ropes.

"Pearce, calm down. You're in my garage." I state and grab his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop.

"What have you done to Channel?! Where is she? If she's hurt I'll kill you." He looks into my eyes and I can see that he's seriously worried for whoever this Channel is.

So some things are pretty obvious at this point. Pearce has lost his memory. This saddens me because then he can't remember the times that we…

"Calm down, Pearce. If you calm down I can answer some of your questions but you need to be sane." I know it's a lie, but to understand what's happening I need him to stop flipping out.

He stops shaking and trying to escape but it's still evident that his cold blue eyes are still analyzing every move I make.

"What do you want to know?" I ask patiently.

"Where is Channel?" His words are protective and the longing in his expression is evident. I almost feel a pang of jealousy. He cares _a lot _about Channel. Was she his girlfriend or lover?

"Who is _Channel_?" I say her name like I have a foul taste in my mouth which is unintentional but he notices as well.

"You know exactly who Channel is. You work for _him_, don't you? She's my older sister, but you already knew that."

I work for _him_? What is that supposed to mean? And I feel a rush of relief as he says Channel is his older sister but that doesn't explain everything.

"I won't work for him. You can't convince me. Give me back, Channel." He hisses the words. They are filled with a threatening presence.

"Who is he? You keep saying that you won't work for him and such but I have no idea what you're talking about!" He's seriously getting me angry. Why won't he just tell me what he's talking about.

He stares at me silently at first but then just starts laughing coldly and he almost looks like the Pearce I know for a second. "The One, of course."

"The One is dead." I respond simply.

He looks shocked and then seriously worried. "No, that's impossible. He's too powerful for anyone to kill him."

"Well, he is dead. He's gone. I was even there to see it myself. And you, Pearce, tried to kill me and my brother. You worked for The One."

"What a lie. I don't even know who you could possibly be, but I wouldn't mind to find out." He coyly responds.

His comment is small but I find it slightly embarrassing. How do his simple words have the ability to get me flustered so easily?

"Well Pearce, you're a stupid jerk who has kissed me twice now…"

"And you liked it, correct?" I start blushing and he smiles seeing that as enough of an answer.

"So why are you so worried about your sister Channel?" I ask to break the silence and his face immediately becomes worried again.

"All of my family has died of the blood plague except Channel. The One was convincing me to join the N.O. and he told me that if I did then he would help feed her. We live in the mountains so food is harder to come by and I want to help keep her alive."

Pearce actually has or at one point had feelings. In my mind I always saw him as soulless but somehow attractive but this adds more depth to him. This explains why he joined the N.O. … But somewhere after he leaves the mountain he must've been trained to remove himself of feelings. He gained power and lost himself somewhere along those lines. I want to find out more about Pearce now. I want to see what could have altered him to turn into the soulless creature that he recently has been.


	5. Chapter 5

This interrogation is starting to take a run in circles. Every question I ask Pearce I feel as if I'm getting the same response. After a while I realize he's been asleep for 2 days so he hasn't eaten in forever. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't asked for food yet. But he is Pearce so I guess I'm not that surprised. He probably thinks I would poison or drug it.

"Are you hungry?" I finally ask him.

His face shows doubt, and I think he's about to reject my offer, but then a cocky smile shows up on his face and he shallowly replies, "I suppose I could eat, however, you might need to get me out of these rope and hand cuffs."

"No can do, Pearce. You'll probably end up either strangling me or kissing me, which sound like two very unrelated options but when it comes to you I never know."

"Just get the food, Ms. -…. What is your name?" He looks down as if he seriously is trying his best to muster up my name.

"You would call me Wisteria, Ms. Allgood, and Wisty before but you can just call me Wisty." I'm kind of flustered at the fact that he is willing to relearn my name even if it isn't that big of a deal.

"Well, Wisty, if I would either strangle or kiss you in the past what kind of relationship did we maintain?" The smirk he is giving me reminds me of something he would do before… but now his eyes aren't soulless. They contain human emotions. The person he is at this moment hasn't been brainwashed yet. And it's kind of… making him even more likeable in way. I feel like that person he is now is not just extremely attractive but he wouldn't go around melting kids faces off either.

"You tell me what kind of, uh, relationship we _maintained_. I think you were just playing with my emotions all the time. You were planning on killing me, anyways." _Ouch._ Now when I think about it that was pretty much my relationship with Pearce summed up. Some guy who toyed with me and planned on killing me off at the end.

He becomes quiet and his face softens for a second. He glances at the wall and back to me. "I don't know what kind of person I was in the past, or present, since I suppose that for me to forget all these things I've lost my memory... so maybe that side of me is my future. The point is that I think that it would be plain idiotic to intentionally hurt someone like you."

Did I just hear what I _thought_ I heard? Pearce is feeling sympathy for me? This is getting way too weird. In fact, I'm probably dreaming this all.

"Are you feeling okay?" I mutter. I stand up and grab the wet towel by the edge of the chair and lean forward to put it on his forehead.

Then he leans his face foreword and his lips are pressed into mine. I'm so shocked at first. The other kisses were hard and emotionless. They were also unwanted. But this is different.

It's filled with passion and I can't help but put my hands on the side of his face. It doesn't even feel like we are too different people. My legs buckle and I end up on his lap. We are in sync at the moment and I can't help but melt into his lips. There are no problems or other people in the world. It's just him and I. I want this moment to last forever but like all good things it has to end eventually.

I pull away from his face softly but I keep my face inches away from him and stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to get your food." I whisper and his face is very evidently showing his longing, but mine probably is too.

I get off of him and head off towards the kitchen.


End file.
